Cool For The Summer
by FireEmblemLugia
Summary: What would happen if Robin actually was selected as the top female adult character during the Summer Scramble? And she just happened to run into a certain blue haired Exalt inside the changing rooms...? *WARNING* This is a Lemon One-Shot.


**So this is something that popped into my head a while ago, and I just remembered it.**

 **The default Robin is the one that's being used (and in the future if I write another one about this couple, which I probably will because I love them, it means I'll always use the default), so we can avoid any future confusion.**

 **This fiction was previously on my Wattpad account, but I decided to post it here as well, because, why not?**

 **P.S. Yes I used a Demo Lovato song for the title, it's whatever, lol.**

* * *

"How did it end up like this...? I never imagined that I would place in the top number 4 margin for most popular women... If anyone were to see me like this then I wouldn't hear the end of it... And what would Chrom say...?"

Robin sighed deeply before shakily dragging her palm through her now loose, free flowing blonde hair.

Earlier today she had been fighting against a band of dreadful Risen and Brigands... But now...

She was practically standing behind a dark curtain in nothing but a scantily clad bikini akin to the appearance of small clothes.

Talk about a change of plans...

"Do people actually wear garments like this when they swim?" She asked herself quietly while observing the reflection in the mirror beside her.

"Something like this... Really doesn't suit me after all..."

Her current attire consisted of a purple two piece bathing suit with short gold fringing around the edges. The top was rectangular and did not have strings that tied around her neck unlike the others; instead it wrapped snug around her bust like a band and required lacing up between her shoulder blades. Her bottoms (much to her horror) were in the fashion of what she was told to be a bikini thong, and showed more than necessary; leaving very little to the imagination.

All in all,

Pure embarrassment.

...

"This is a nightmare..." She sighed again while trying to tighten the strings that were dangling beside her hips; when she suddenly heard a noise.

"...W-Wait, are those other voices...?"

The sound of the very same cursed woman who managed to talk her into trying on this outfit pipped up; along with a _very_ familiar masculine one following right after.

She sucked in a frigid breath, forcing herself to stay completely silent.

Being found out was the last thing on her to do list...

"I'll wait outside until you're done finished changing~"

"H-hey! I'm supposed to try this on? It feels like I'm trying the rest of my garments OFF. Ugh, I guess the cape needs to come off first... And I'll just lean my sword against here..."

The sounds of shuffling and heavy armor hitting the ground filled the room, causing a small blush to creep onto Robin's cheeks. Luckily Chrom was also embarrassed.

Not that she could actually see it.

"Have I got this on backwards? Please tell me the Brand doesn't go in the front..." With those words the tactician had to clap a hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh.

"Ugh, this is mortifying. I can't let Robin and the others see me like this, or I'll- Ack! Was that a draft?"

Her husband certainly always had something entertaining to say...

"Chrom? Are you finished?" The merchant called out.

"'Finished' is probably an apt word, yes..." He grumbled back.

"Okay, then. Come on out!"

Robin somehow found herself wondering what her beloved's suit looked like in comparison to her own.

Especially if his was anywhere near as exposing...

Unfortunately their voices were no longer in hearing range, so the question would remain unanswered.

Perhaps this was her chance to change and leave before she was spotted? After all, there was still a battle going on outside, and here the army's tactician was... Trying on an exposing bikini while the rest of her friends and comrades were risking their lives fighting.

"Now where did that merchant set my things again?"

 **~...~**

"...Here, satisfied? D-do I look okay?" Chrom stuttered.

"Whew! Like a perfect 10! Let's just say the Brand really brings out your royal attributes." The red head replied giving him a suggestive wink.

"I feel like a buffoon..."

"What are you, crazy? You're a knockout in that!"

"Really? ...You mean it?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"Trust me. Now get out there and waste some brigands!"

The man's eyes widened in horror. "What?! I can't fight like this! Tomes are one thing, but I can't stop swords and lances in just my skin!"

"Why not? You look plenty armed and dangerous to me. The historians would have a field day!"

"Yeah...and so would the enemy. I'm not sure which would be worse; them stabbing me or laughing at me." He sighed.

"Heh heh. All right, all right. I suppose I'll let you off the hook. Go ahead and change back into your armor." She relented.

"Thank the gods... The wind kind of...tickles...when I've got this on..."

With that he hastily reentered the changing tent and looked around to find his belongings.

"Now where did I set them again...? That merchant pushed me outside so quickly that I didn't even manage to see where I was going..."

After taking one more scan of the large room, his ears picked up on the rustling of curtain causing his body to instantly freeze in place.

There was someone else here...?

What's worse; they could have been the enemy, and the Exalt stood there without anything to defend himself.

His eyes flickered to the direction of the noise.

But he found something much more _interesting_ than a risen or brigands.

"R-Robin?" He called out hesitantly.

The feminine figure halted at the sound of his voice.

"Ah, so that is you. What are you doing...h-here?!" His face flushed bright red when he realized the attire she was currently wearing.

The tactician turned around slowly, taking her time until she was fully facing him.

"C-Chrom! W-What a surprise seeing you here." She smiled.

In reflex, her arms nervously tried to cover any risqué showing skin, unfortunately to no avail...

A large lump formed in the man's throat.

Out of all the bathing suits they had witnessed since first reaching this place; none of them were nearly as pleasant to look at than the one his wife wore right this moment.

Normally her curves were obscured by the loose baggy clothing and large jacket she normally donned during battle; but right now... They couldn't have been anymore visible.

Of course he'd already seen her bare form on plenty of occasions...still, he couldn't deny how absolutely stunning she looked standing there before him; in an equally exposed stance. It made him feel one-thousand fold better about himself...

Robin on the other hand was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

It wasn't that she was insecure about her figure per say, but rather she thought that this particular style didn't define her as well as it would for another woman in their army; particularly Tharja, whom also scored high in the popularity polls.

Oh what the tactician wouldn't give to have the dark sorcerer here instead... Even with her obsessive tendencies.

Matters only grew worse when she noticed Chrom's eyes sweeping over her body; deeply in concentration.

"Please don't sta-"

"Just... Give me a moment." He replied cutting her clean off.

A long silence ensued after that...

' _What could he possibly be thinking?_ '

She shifted her legs; involuntarily rubbing her thighs together. But no matter what position the woman chose, she still felt like he could see everything.

"..."

Although...

Now that Robin gave it a bit more thought...

Chrom looked so handsome in only the small pair of shorts, to the point where if another person were to catch a glimpse of him; they'd be rendered speechless. Especially since they were designed in his signature color.

Honestly the man could pull off anything and still be exceedingly attractive.

"Robin." The sound of his voice brought her back to the current situation.

"Yes?"

Grey eyes met blue in a long heated stare.

Suddenly he reached out his right arm.

"Come here..."

Her mind drew a blank, and before she could think properly, Robin's legs moved on their own.

Without hesitation, she briskly walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

Then, in a flash; their lips collided...

A gentle kiss soon turned into a fierce struggle for dominance. One where both ends needed to break for air every few seconds, only to reconnect again the next.

The tactician noticed her husband's desperation and tried to stop what was about to happen; before they did something they'd later regret.

"Nn...Chrom, w-wait! Mmm...!"

But he refused to let her speak as he pulled her figure closer, until her chest pressed firmly against his own.

And the feeling of Robin's lightly covered body rubbing on his hot skin only pushed him further.

"Gods..."

Suddenly he let out a low moan, making her blush bright red.

That's when all of her self-restraint flew out of the window.

She pulled away and turned her head, making the man grunt in disappointment when he accidentally kissed her cheek.

Still, he couldn't deny his curiosity to the reason behind her action.

"I'm...not sure if I should really be wearing this..." She mumbled.

Chrom's eyebrow raised, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't believe that I am favored enough to win this popularity poll. Something like this is more fit for others, such as you are... Compared to most of the other women in the army, I'm average at best. Now someone like, say, Cordelia or Tharja... They're much more qualified for-Mmm?!" Her words were stifled by her husband's disapproving mouth.

Once pulling away, he gently cupped her cheek. "Nonsense... You're beautiful, Robin... You honestly have no idea what you do to me, do you?" He questioned kissing her forehead.

"Me?" She asked averting her eyes.

He then firmly gripped her chin and returned her gaze to his own. "Don't look away. Always keep your eyes on me..."

"...If I'm being completely honest; whenever you laugh or smile, even when you frown and pout... All of it makes me want to pin you down to the ground and make love to you over and over again until you can no longer walk straight." Her face flared brighter before he continued.

"It isn't just me who notices. There are always other men that stare at you, yearn for you to be theirs, for your touch...It makes me want to cut them down on the spot and take your body right in front of them to show those dastards whom you rightfully belong to... And right now...all I want, is to devour you Robin..."

He rested his forehead onto her own.

"May I?" He whispered seductively before placing his left hand on the back of her top.

"Of course... I had no idea that you felt that way Chrom, I'm sorry. And also..." She slowly lifted her arm and brushed her fingers across his firm chest. "Even though, I've seen you nude many times; it still amazes me how stunningly attractive you are. I... I want you as well." She replied dragging her hand lower.

He observed her movements closely until she stopped just above his growing bulge.

"Robin..." His voice sounded shaky as their eyes met, and he pressed his lips to hers; but with a greater passion than the previous time.

When he licked her bottom lip the blonde instantly granted him entrance.

The fight for dominance grew heated, until in a twist of events, Robin found herself winning.

Their swift fluid movements came to each of them so naturally, that it was almost rhythmic when Chrom's hand drifted to her right breast and squeezed it, causing Robin to moan.

She followed suit and dug her left hand deeply into his blue locks before using the other to massage him through his shorts, earning herself another groan.

They both broke away for air and immediately crashed to the floor, unable to contain their growling lust for one another.

His breathing became erratic when he quickly untied the strings holding together her bikini top; revealing her perky mounds.

"Beautiful..." He whispered before attacking one of the stiff pink buds with his mouth; pulling at it impatiently with his teeth.

"Mmm..." She mewled as he continued his torture.

Making sure to pay attention to both sides, Chrom cupped her other breast and used his thumb and fore finger to pinch and tweak it; reveling in the way his wife squirmed underneath his touch.

"P-Please...?" Her grip inside of his hair tightened. "That's enough Chrom... Let me take care of you too."

He lifted his head and kissed her gingerly. "If you wouldn't mind..."

They switched positions, so that Robin was resting down on her knees and he sat criss-crossed on the floor. And with a small tug, his stiffness sprung to life outside of his trunks.

Normally, this type of foreplay wasn't often initiated, but for some reason this time, Robin wanted to do it. To see her husband cry out her name, just as she did for him.

Without any delay, she leaned down, making sure to tuck any of her stray hair that would get in the way behind her ears, and gave the tip of his hardened member a small lick.

After he gave a grunt of approval, she continued and proceeded to take his entire head into her mouth before giving it a hard suck.

His hands instantly wove themselves into her locks out of pleasure, causing the tactician to smirk. She grabbed whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth and began to slowly bob up and down.

"T-That's good..." He muttered closing his eyes.

Hearing his words encouraged her to continue, and she picked up the pace while giving his base a slight squeeze.

"Gods... Robin... I'm gonna!"

She didn't let up and sucked even harder. "Go ahead, I'm ready."

After a few more moments of bliss, the familiar coiling in his lower abdomen became too much for him to handle, and he released inside of her warm cavern.

There was so much, that Robin had a little difficultly swallowing it all; but in the end she managed to pull it off.

"Haah... S-Sorry. That was too much." He apologized lifting her chin and wiping the corner of her mouth.

"It's fine. I love you Chrom, so I wanted you to do it."

A warm buzzing stirred in his chest from her words and he found his self-control wavering.

All of a sudden, he forcefully pushed the unsuspecting woman onto her back and kissed her with fervor; before pulling down her bottoms and positioning himself at her entrance.

"I can't hold it in anymore. Can I...?" He asked; no, _demanded_.

Seeing how desperate he was made Robin smile, and she nodded her head while wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Of course you can. Don't hold back."

With that he quickly buried himself deep inside her and started moving at at a fast rhythm.

They both let out a loud moan at the familiar feeling of becoming one.

"Please... Go faster..." She murmured.

The man happily obliged and picked up the pace, making sure to look for that one specific spot that would drive his beloved positively crazy in ecstasy.

It didn't take him more than a couple of minutes to hit the desired area, and in that moment of euphoria she cried out his name. "T-There...!"

Even though she wasn't able to finish her sentence, he knew what she wanted to say, and so he thrusted over and over into that same spot until her breathing became irregular.

The feeling of her nails digging into his shoulders only made him harder... Gods only knew how much he loved it when she did that...

Still...how was it possible that Robin didn't know how truly irresistible she was?

Unlike his wife, he wasn't nearly as in the dark about the ogling stares many of the other men in the army gave her. Whether it be the candy loving Gaius, or even the woman fearing Lon'qu... Somehow even those two had fallen prey to her charms; and she hadn't noticed at all.

It upset him in ways he couldn't even describe. And though he himself knew that Robin would never be unfaithful, his jealousy always reared it's ugly head whenever he witnessed her speaking to another man.

"I'm getting close..." She panted, interrupting his train of thought.

' _Right. This isn't the time to be jealous._ '

She also wasn't the only one nearing their end, for Chrom's thrusts were growing sloppier with every passing second.

He crashed his lips to hers; their tongues instantly searching for one another and twisting together, before he reluctantly broke away to make his own announcement.

"Me too..."

Without warning, she reached out and gently cupped the side of his face, nearly startling the man.

"I love you... And only you Chrom..."

His face flushed a beautiful bright red when her words reached him. And then in that moment any lingering worries that he previously felt faded away.

"Robin!" He pulled her body closer and harshly sucked along her neck, making sure to leave a bright purple mark. One that she'd most likely scold him for later, but in that moment he couldn't care less. He only wanted to show the rest of the army that she was off the market for good.

"W-Wait...! A-aah!" She could feel his member twitch before he released his seed deep within her, which in turn caused Robin to find her own strong release.

They moaned in unison, uttering one another's names until their highs' eventually ebbed away.

"Haaah..."

Chrom recovered rather quickly as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I love only you as well..." He muttered smiling warmly.

"..."

"O-Ouch!" The man winced in pain as his puffy faced wife angrily pinched the left side of his cheek.

In place of her fingers when she removed them was a fresh bright red mark.

"Honestly Chrom, I understand being caught up in the heat of the moment; but leaving a bruise in such a noticeable area was uncalled for!" She scolded.

In a state of shock, he simply stared blankly ahead at the angry woman, _his_ angry woman; silently as he held the _still_ stinging part of his face.

Then he burst out laughing.

"Geez... You dolt..."

~ **Extended Ending** ~

"Thanks for dropping by, Chrom. And of course you too, Robin! What did you two think of your swimsuits? Pretty liberating, huh?" The merchant eyed the couple with expectancy, only to receive silence and blushing from the embarrassed duo.

"Y-You could say that... I'll admit my armor feels almost suffocating now that I've got it back on. It's no wonder you dress like that here in the Hotrealm." He replied scratching the back of his head.

"And you, Robin?" The tactician jolted, pulling her hood down even more to avoid eye contact.

"It was... Quite an experience... I've never worn anything nearly as..." She struggled to find the right word. "Interesting."

' _Good enough._ '

"In that case, why don't you buy the swimsuits? They were expensive, but I'd be willing to part with them for, say this...paltry sum?" Once seeing the number written on the paper Chrom's eyes widened drastically, and Robin cringed.

How could clothing so small cost _this_ much?!

"Good gods... Aren't there at least two zeros too many on that figure? Robin would have my head if I blew through that kind of gold."

"Ahem!" She coughed.

Sorry..." He replied.

"Really? That's too bad. I'll leave the offer open!" The merchant winked before leaving the couple to themselves.

"..."

"..."

"Robin-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO."

 **~...~**

 _"Did you get it?"_

 _"Yes. The entire montage of the Exalt and his Queen making love while wearing the designs we chose, has all been caught on recording in this here tome."_

 _"Excellent. ^_^"_

* * *

 **Oookay~**

 **Not much to say here...**

 **My...**

 **This is awkward.**

 **...**

 **For now, I guess this is until next "tome!" HA, get it?**

 **I'm so sorry...**

 **P.S. In case some people missed what Robin was saying "no" to at the end there, it was to buying the bathing suits, or at least her's *wink***

 **I have to admit I even found myself laughing a little when I typed it, heh.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
